Diving suits suitable for use in contaminated water are presently made of natural rubber and ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM). For example, a commercial rubber suit is a suit made of natural rubber with a mix of EPDM. During production, the rubber is first coated onto a polyester lining. The suit is sewn together, then the seams are covered with rubber tapes and the resulting whole suit is vulcanized. This vulcanizing procedure results in a suit with chemical bonding between the rubber coated fabric and the rubber tape. This means a continuous rubber material through the suit. There is no gluing involved in the seams. Vulcanized rubber suits are usually made from rubber material and knitted fabric of 1000-1500 g/m2 totally, with extra rubber material in high wear areas.
It is well known that diving suits for use in contaminated water need to fulfil strict requirements. These suits provides a protection against cold, chemicals and biological hazards and also give protection against mechanicals. Vulcanized rubber dry suits are recommended for use in contaminated water by EPA (Environmental Protection Agency), NOAA (National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration), TRI (Texas Research Institute) and the US Navy.
To achieve a proper protection it is possible to use an ordinary diving suit in combination with a chemical protective suit and duct tape when diving in contaminated waters. However, this is not desirable. When diving, flexibility and freedom of movement are of great importance. The flexibility is, however, limited by the use of two suits.
Other suits used for contaminated water are suits made of laminated plastics, e.g. trilaminate. These suits are, however, less suited for diving since the materials are not sufficiently flexible and stretchable, and therefore hinder movement. Moreover, the material and the seams of trilaminate suits have a characteristic of leaking. Water can penetrate both material and seams. In the seams, water can penetrate through the exposed threads. At the end of a dive you will find moisture and water drops on the inside of the suit. Another problem is to handle decontamination, which is very difficult or even impossible due to that contaminants can get trapped in the polyamide fabric. If the contaminants get trapped in the polyamide they will break down the layer of butyl rubber in between. Remaining contaminants form a possible danger to people handling the suit after the dive. Substances like oil and grease will leave spots or stains which can not be removed.
Another material sometimes used in diving suits is Neoprene®. Neoprene suits can, however, not be decontaminated, creating several problems when diving in contaminated water. Contaminants are trapped in the neoprene and can be absorbed by personnel handling the suits after operations. The trapped contaminants will also break down the material, dramatically reducing its usable life. Substances such as oil cause spots and stains that can not be removed.
Further materials used in rubber materials for diving suits are mixtures of natural rubber with EPDM and chloroprene rubber materials.
Rubber materials for diving suits known in the state of art do not exhibit good permeation and mechanical resistance, for abrasion as well as puncture, at the same time and still have good flexibility.
Thus, it is desirable to produce a diving suit that exhibits good resistance against chemicals, a good mechanical resistance, for abrasion and puncture, and still is flexible and stretchable and keeps the user dry, for use of the suit in contaminated waters. The suit must also be possible to decontaminate.